Always There For You
by TK Crossbow
Summary: One-shot. KaiRei. Mr. Dickinson sends Kai a package and Rei's curiosity takes hold.


TKC: whelp, it's me again. I felt like writing a one-shot, so here it goes!  
  
Rei glared at the small, rectangular package in front of him. He was sitting on the couch looking intently at the parcel resting on the coffee table. No one else was around; they had all gone off to look around the new town they were in for the next Beyblade tournament. The raven-haired teen decided not to go since his curiosity was creeping up on him again.  
  
"Kai received a package." Rei murmured to himself quietly. He wanted to open it up and just take a look at whatever Mr. Dickinson had sent Kai, but it was wrong and he knew it.  
  
"A peek wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean, I don't think Kai would get mad at me." Rei let the thought linger in his mind. Kai and Rei had gotten together a month ago, and since then, he hadn't snapped at Rei at all. He even kept his cold remarks to the others at a minimum.  
  
"Screw it! I know I'm gonna see what it is sooner or later!" With that, Rei snatched the brown package off the coffee table and peeled it open carefully. He peered into the wrapping and pulled out a black colored videotape. It didn't even have anything labeled on it.  
  
Now what was he going to do? All he wanted to do was find out what was in the package, but. it was a tape. Now he wanted to find out what was on the tape.  
  
"Kai. he wouldn't have wanted one of... THOSE tapes. would he?!" Rei's whole face turned crimson, but the voice of reason flooded back to him. Mr. Dickinson wouldn't just mail Kai one those tapes.  
  
Rei took in a breath of air and calmed himself down, but unfortunately, his curiosity took over again. The VCR was just a few steps away. He could just pop the tape in, push play, and take a look at what was on it. But it was wrong wasn't it? Would it matter if Rei saw it of not?  
  
"Well, it IS from Mr. Dickinson. it should be alright!" the neko-jin convinced himself and shoved the tape speedily into the VCR. He turned the TV on and pushed play.  
  
~*~ On Screen ~*~  
  
"Oh wait... wait.GOT IT!" a woman on the screen fumbled with the camera. She had dark brown eyes and blue hair down to her hips. She was young, not even 20 yet.  
  
"This is gonna be perfect! Kai-chan will love his Chirstmas surprise!" the woman on the screen squealed and twirled around. In the background was a short Christmas tree with only two presents underneath it. She appeared to be in a small, cheap apartment living room.  
  
The woman walked right up to the camera with a smile gracing her face, "Merry Christmas! Kai-chan's gonna wake up soon! I don't know when this tape is going to be played again, so I'll just tell you now that Kai's already 4!"  
  
The woman flounced to the corner edge where the hallway met the living room. A soft murmuring was heard before the woman jumped out into the hall and yelled "Merry Christmas Hunny Bunny!" The woman reached out, and pulled the small boy into her arms.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Mommy!" the 5 year old Kai yelled back, equally loud. He wrapped his arms around his mother's neck happily as she spun around with him in her arms. The front of Kai's hair was the same shade as his mothers, except that hers was completely one color.  
  
"I got you two special presents this year!" Kai's mother said happily, setting Kai down on an old, torn sofa.  
  
"I got you a present too!" Kai rummaged into his pajama pockets and pulled out a scribbled drawing of a heart with a Christmas star on top of it. The heart was decorated with doodles of Christmas ornaments and had presents drawn underneath the heart.  
  
"Oh it's darling!" the woman squealed again, taking the picture from her son and holding it close to examine. "I'll keep this forever!" She leaned down and kissed Kai on the forehead. She then set the drawing down on a small table and skipped to the Christmas tree. She picked up a rectangular gift, hopped back to Kai, plopped into the seat next to him, and dropped the present on his lap.  
  
"Yay!" Kai cheered. He tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out a long, white scarf. Kai looked at the scarf confusedly.  
  
"Mommy, you made a mistake." He said, lifting up the scarf high for his mother to see, "this is your scarf."  
  
"It's yours now! Here." Kai's mom slipped the scarf out of Kai's little hands and tied it around his neck in the same fashion she used to wear it.  
  
"Yay!" Kai celebrated again. Too bad he didn't show as much emotion when he grew up.  
  
"And I have another gift!" his mother brought back another package to him. This one was smaller than the fist one, but it felt special.  
  
Kai gingerly took off the wrapping paper of this present. He didn't know why he was being so careful with it, but he did it anyway. He slowly lifted the lid to the box, and found a bitchip in it, gleaming in the morning sunlight that was peeking through the blotchy windows.  
  
"Heh? What is this?" Kai piped, lifting the bitchip up to get a closer look. It had an image of a bird on it.  
  
"That would be Dranzer!" the woman said proudly, "And Dranzer's all yours now! It'll keep you safe!"  
  
"But it won't keep you safe, my dear." Voltaire stepped into the disheveled living room. He was followed by a group of men in long, black coats. All of them had guns at their sides.  
  
"My God." Kai's mother breathed as she pulled the terrified Kai close.  
  
"Thought you could just run away from me, eh?" Voltaire mocked, showing off his lethal gun, "Did you really think that I would let my whore daughter have a disgusting child and disgrace the good name of Hiwatari?"  
  
"Kai is not a disgusting child!" the frightened woman retaliated, holding her only child close and away from his grandfather's gaze.  
  
"He's every bit as sickening as you are. I cannot even begin to fathom as to how I share the same blood as you! I don't even know why I kept you alive, who needs a daughter?" Voltaire said as he took a step forward. Kai's mother stiffened and held Kai even tighter.  
  
"Mommy." Kai whimpered softly, burrowing his eyes into his mother's shoulder. He was too scared to even look up at the man.  
  
"He's pathetic, letting his emotions show his weaknesses!" Voltaire snapped as he reached for Kai. Kai's mother lurched forward and slapped her father's hand away. She bounded over the coffee table and tried to escape, but one man promptly shot her in the back of her shin. She toppled over with Kai still in her arms.  
  
"Mommy!" Kai cried, holding his fallen mother close as he watched the trail of blood slither off her leg and onto the carpet, staining it a gory red.  
  
"You're going to have to say goodbye to 'mommy' very soon." Voltaire smirked evilly. He walked up to his daughter, who was glaring up at him with hate filling her normally cheerful eyes. He grabbed her light blue hair, and pulled her up by it. She was yelling in pain and now, tears were snaking down her pale cheeks.  
  
"No! Stop it!" Kai yelled from where he laid on the floor. His cheeks were also stained with tears. Everyone but his mother ignored his desperate cries.  
  
"You will die the same way all Hiwataris die," Voltaire sneered vilely, "by the hands of another Hiwatari."  
  
"No!" Kai shouted as he kicked his grandfather as hard as he could in the shin. Seizing the moment, the bluenette woman slapped her father with all her might. Voltaire stumbled backwards in pain while the woman grabbed her son and made a break for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rei? You here?" Kai called from the doorway. Hearing some noise from the living room, Kai ventured in, just in time to see men open firing on his mother on the television screen.  
  
"Kai!" Rei jolted when he heard the sharp intake of breath. He froze at the sight of Kai, who had looked more horrified than he had ever seen him.  
  
"W-where did you get this?"  
  
Rei looked down at the ground guiltily. "It was sent to you from Mr. Dickinson. I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-"  
  
"You're crying." Rei nearly jumped; he hadn't noticed that Kai was already in front of him. Kai cupped Rei's face gently and wiped the tears away.  
  
"You shouldn't cry; this wasn't your fault or anything."  
  
"I know, but. I."  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
Rei held Kai tight in his chest while stroking his back.  
  
"You've had it so hard. God." Rei whispered, nuzzling into Kai's hair.  
  
"It's not that bad. I get lonely without my mom, but it's okay."  
  
"How can it be okay?" Rei gripped Kai tighter, fresh tears coming out.  
  
"Hilary and Wyatt remind me of her. Hilary acts like how my mom used to be. At least, I think so. I don't remember much. But I know she always wanted me to have school friends."  
  
"You'll always have me and the others too. We'll always be there."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
~Owari~  
  
TKC: there. I only wrote this partly cuz I wanted to have an excuse as to why Kai was so nice to Hilary and Wyatt. And cuz I like stories where the characters are little! ^-^ Anyhoo, please review! 


End file.
